


Oh, Come, John

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, For Science!, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Blow jobs - for Science!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “O Come All Ye Faithful.” 

“Oh, come, John,” says Sherlock  
Playful and eccentric  
“Oh come now, oh come now  
Into this test tube  
Come, now, for science  
It’s for an experiment  
Oh come, I need to test it  
Oh come, I need to test it  
Oh come, I need to test it  
Please come here for me”  
  
“No, you mad wanker  
You can’t have my semen  
Not for an experiment  
That is a bit not good  
But if you’d like some  
In your mouth then blow me  
I’ll come right down your throat  
I’ll come right down your throat  
I’ll come right down your throat  
Suck, if you dare”  
  
Sherlock, he smiles  
As he sucks John’s cock down  
This is exactly what  
He’s been hoping for  
What an excuse  
To get John in his mouth at last  
John’s coming now for science  
John’s coming now for science  
John’s coming now for science  
And Sherlock’s in love

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned - I've got three more songs coming up for you today. 
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos under my tree. :)


End file.
